


The Best that I can

by Supadackles10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, cw rps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared love each other with the best that they can. And it is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best that I can

**Author's Note:**

> I really love that song from the Backstreet Boys, so I tried to use it with my favourite pairing! 
> 
> PS: I don't have a beta and I'm still trying to write in English! Let's see how that goes!

**_Some say that love isn't fair_ **  
**But they don't know you and me**  
**And when they tell me that love doesn't last alone**  
**That's when I look at you**  
**And it's alright just let me lead you**

Jensen was looking at Jared getting ready to the scene. After all those years, he still has the same sweet smile, the same innocence in his eyes. Moreover, Jensen still feels his heart beat hard.

  
**It's ok if you close your eyes**  
**I'll be standing by your side**  
**I'm gonna love you the best that I can**  
**You're my heart and you're my best friend**  
**And I promise til the end**  
**I'm gonna love you the best that I can…**  


Jensen was sleeping in his trailer after a busy day at work. He looked so peaceful. His lips slightly parted and his eyes were moving.

Jared is in love with his best friend. He is his heart.

  
**Time cannot tear us apart**  
**We're stronger than yesterday**  
**And though we've traveled so far**  
**You're still close to me**  
**Love changes everything**  
**And know that it's alright**  
**Just let me lead you**

It was the 200º episodes party, Jared was laughing at something Misha said, and for one second he looked at Jensen’s eyes. In that moment, Jensen fell in love all over again. Every day he falls in love a little bit more.

  
**Through the peaks and the valleys**  
**You're not alone**  
**And when the world's upside down you know I'm there**  
**And anytime I feel afraid that's when I look at you**  


The Always Keep Fighting campaign is a huge success and Jared feels so proud and happy. Some days are not easy, but he knows that he has Jensen with him, no matter what. They love and support each other, always.

  
**_With the best that I can_**  
**I will love you**  
**The best that I can**  
**With every breath I take**  
**From this moment til the very end**  
**I'm gonna love you**  
**The best that I can**

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Backstreet Boys- Best that I can


End file.
